


The Battle for the Fried Rice

by peredhelhathladring, rokkenbosche



Series: 2 AM drabbles [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, M/M, so much crack, such crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhelhathladring/pseuds/peredhelhathladring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkenbosche/pseuds/rokkenbosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as they fell together in a tight fit of love, the fried rice lay on the floor, horny and forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle for the Fried Rice

 

Under a butt, Kotetsu licked his fried rice. He had been busy with the fried rice for hours and now wanted nothing more than a tangy cuddle or a moist massage from his lover Barnaby.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his naked Barnaby appeared at the door, grinning huskily.

"Put down the fried rice," Barnaby said seductively. "Unless you want me to lick that fried rice on your eyelashes."

Kotetsu put down the fried rice. He was manly. He had never seen Barnaby so yummy before and it made him horny.

Barnaby picked up the fried rice, then withdrew a LET'S BELIEVE HEROES sash from his dangly fun bits. "Don't be so manly," Barnaby said with a yummy grimace. "An axolotyl bit my butt this morning, and everything became tight. Now with this fried rice and this LET'S BELIEVE HEROES sash I can seductively rule the world!"

Kotetsu clutched his exquisite butt wantonly. This was his lover, his naked Barnaby, now staring at him with a yummy dangly fun bits.

"Fight it!" Kotetsu shouted. "The axolotyl just wants the fried rice for his own naked devices! He doesn't love you, not the tangy way I do!"

Kotetsu could see Barnaby trembling wantonly. Kotetsu reached out his eyelashes and touched Barnaby's dangly fun bits seductively. He was naked, so naked, but he knew only his exquisite love for Barnaby would break the axolotyl's spell. Sure enough, Barnaby dropped the fried rice with a thunk.

"Oh, Kotetsu," he squealed. "I'm so tangy, can you ever forgive me?"

But Kotetsu had already moved under a butt. Like a rainbow that casts a happy glow over all the land, he pressed his eyelashes into Barnaby's dangly fun bits. And as they fell together in a tight fit of love, the fried rice lay on the floor, horny and forgotten


End file.
